Russia
Ivan Braginski is a main character in the series Axis Powers Hetalia. He is the representation of Russia (ロシア,Roshia). Appearance Ivan wears a long, heavy tan coat, brown pants, and a long tan scarf. He has a round, childish face, and tends to carry around a bottle of vodka or a faucet pipe. He is the tallest of the Allies. His hair is a light, beige-ish blonde and his eyes are violet, though they were initially colored both blue and green in early color artwork by Hidekaz Himaruya. Personality And Interests A large young man who is seemingly bighearted and innocent, but is in reality childishly cruel. He comes off as intimidating without even saying a word, his gentle smile and disposition only intensifying the aura of dread which seems to constantly hang over him. When he is upset, he uses the chant "KolKolKol" to threaten and frighten others into submission. Russia also ends many of his sentences with 'da', the Russian term for 'yes', although in Japanese it is often used to confirm the topic of the sentence, as an informal form of 'desu', the ubiquitous form of 'to be'. He has been tormented since his childhood, having seen many tragedies and wars, which have cracked his mentality.He is, in other words, completely insane. General Winter haunts and attacks him every year, which has caused him to hate the cold. However, in the face of war, General Winter is his best ally. He dreams of one day living in a warm place surrounded by sunflowers. Relationships Ukraine Main Article: Ukraine Ivan's older sister, who acted as mother to both him and Natalia. She was also the one who gave him his scarf. Though she wants to be with him again, she either winds up running away at the chance due to the issues that arisen between them, or due to being blocked from seeing him in some way. In his own way, Ivan also cares about her, describing her in quite fond terms in the manga. Natalia Arlovskaya (Belarus) Main Article: Natalia Arlovskaya Ivan's younger sister. She has a deep, obsessive love for him, to the point of stalking him and wanting him to marry her, but Ivan is afraid of her and doesn't return these feelings. Toris Lorinaitis (Lithuania) Main Article: Toris Lorinaitis In the past, Lithuania was his subordinate and is not-too-subtly hinted to be a victim of Russia's abuse (see the 'When You Were Gone' strip). In the present, Russia wishes that Lithuania - along with the rest of the world - was 'one with Russia'. In The Anime Ivan appears at the meeting in Episode 01, stating that he only wants to see a troubled Toris come running back to him. His plan is quickly thwarted by Feliks, who threatens to make his capital Warsaw. He later appears with the other Allies in Episode 06, as they roast marshmallows at a campfire. In Episode 09, he remains mostly quiet through the meeting, afterwards remarking in amusement to Francis that he can feel his heart pound whenever he thinks of how "those idiots" will beg for their lives. In Episode 13, Arthur attempts to summon a demon to curse Ludwig, but winds up with Ivan, who carries some sort of grudge himself. Ivan later curses Kiku to have stomach pain by chanting "Jiii" over and over (the Japanese onomatopoeia for aggressively staring), in a reference to the Russian Orthodox Church's curse against Japan, which is thought to have caused the Great Kanto Earthquake in the 1920s, 18 years after the curse was first cast. At the end of the episode, he disturbs Francis once more, as he openly fantasizes of twisting someone's face. Ivan's design is relatively the same in the anime adaptation, though the color of his scarf was changed from tan to pink. His hair is also colored more beige than blonde. Volume 4 of the anime DVD will include his and China's "Marukaite Chikyuu". It will be released in late September. Trivia *Due to his thick clothing and his tall, somewhat heavyset appearance in comparison to the other characters, a fan had asked Hidekaz Himaruya if Ivan was fat. The in-character answer from "Ivan" was that he was simply "big-boned". A later black-and-white sketch also depicts Ivan wearing a shirt that claims such. *In the World War-set strips, Ivan technically represents the Soviet Union, rather than the Russian Federation (as evidenced by his flag). However, Himuraya explained in liner notes that he was simply called Russia in the series due to it being cuter and the kana being simpler to write. His birthday being given as December 30th also corresponds with the date that the Soviet Union was founded. *While the flag used for Ivan is the Soviet flag in most of the webcomic, the published version of the manga, as well as the anime and merchandise, has opted to use the standard Russian flag. *His given name is believed to have come from Ivan The Terrible, though Ivan happens to have been a common name for Russian tsars, as well as being common name for Russian males (it is the Russian equivalent of 'John'). Ivan has also been used as a stereotypical slang for a Russian man. It is pronounced 'EEE-VAHN', not 'EYE-VAN', in Russian. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Allied Forces Characters Category:European Characters